1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a PDA, a notebook personal computer, and a game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232505 discloses a portable electronic device including a case having two sub-cases, and a circuit board and a speaker provided between the sub-cases. Between the circuit board and the speaker, a terminal member having a coil spring is provided to electrically connect the circuit board and the speaker. Since the circuit board, the terminal member and the speaker are thus stacked between the two sub-cases, it is necessary to form a space that allows stacking in the thickness direction between the two sub-cases.